Hot air baker's rack ovens are known in which the goods which are to be baked are introduced on baking sheets arranged on square or rectangular trays or pans held in a quadratic wheeled rack. The rack is intended to be introduced into the oven chamber of the oven and to remain there while the baking process takes place. The oven chamber has a rectangular, square or circular horizontal cross-section (i.e. the cross-section when viewed from above is rectangular, square, or circular) and is dimensioned to accept a rack and allow it to be rotated. Hot air can be introduced via one or two corner vents into the oven chamber to bake the goods. This leads to a temperature gradient across the oven chamber which can lead to uneven cooking of the goods. In order to reduce uneven baking of the goods, the rack is rotated around a vertical axis during the baking process. This can be achieved by placing the rack on a turntable during the baking process or by lifting the rack with a rotatable hook which is rotated during the baking process. Once the baking process is finished the rack is removed (after being lowered and decoupled from the hook if such a hook is used) from the open rack oven. An example of such a rack oven is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,053. This has a substantially rectangular oven chamber with a straight back wall, two parallel, spaced-apart side walls arranged perpendicular to the back wall and a door able to close off the front end of the oven chamber.
A conventional rack oven has an external housing which encloses an oven chamber, a hot air channel where hot air is about to flow and a hot air inlet in the form of a vertical series of horizontal openings in the wall of the oven chamber though which hot air is blown into the oven chamber, an exhaust outlet via which hot air is removed from the oven chamber and a door. As is normal in baker's ovens, at least some of the exhausted air is conveyed by a fan through suitable ducting past a heater and re-introduced into the oven chamber via hot air inlet.
The object of the invention is to achieve an improved rack oven being more user-friendly, more compact and having improved baking capabilities in comparison to the presently used ovens.